Cell's Redemption
by SNIPESTER 800
Summary: A true nightmare is realized when the once-perfect android Cell escapes from Hell. And now that he has returned can Goku defeat him once more? Or does Cell actually defines his purpose in life, revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Not even the most powerful evil can escape the helms of Hell. Or so King Yemma belived to be true. He never had a breakout from the realm he made to keep those who have commited evil deeds in chains. Sure he did have trouble with a couple of his "guests", but nothing before as he was dealing with now. A raging war was ensueing between the gate keepers and it's prisoners which who were lead by a devious duo that were dominating all that would challenge them. They were in the appearance of one a ice cold skinned individual with a tail who had the voice of an old crone. And the other with power beyond belief and in the shape of a wasp no doubt. Freiza and Cell were picking off gaurds as if they were nothing but mere ants. Evaporating them with the simle Ki blasts was plenty of fun for the cold-hearted alien as he would chuckle at thier screams of agonizing pain with each death beam passing through. Cell on the other hand decided to take his time. As the gaurds would be constantly trying to lay a punch on the mighty android, he teleported away to swing a front kick that would shatter thier anatomy into broken bones. "Hmph... Petty imbeciles." And through all thier destruction and chaos, a warrior was on his way to handle the problematic issue. Afterall King Yemma always had a backup plan for a case such as this. The warrior was not human but lived as such. With a courageous and kind heart he shone to all, even his enemies. His eyes sparkled in a black oval that had an evanesensce of purity. He stood bout 6 and a half with spiky black hair. His name was Goku. He was a Sayian.

When the dust cleared it seemed that the prisoners of Hell were coming close to thier escape. Cell and Frieza, along with thier Otherworld army, traveresed by the dozens of dead gaurds that layed motionless on the ground. "So Cell. Have you figured out anything about that gateway we choked out of that instuctor from before? Or are you on deaf ears heh." Cell was getting a bit annoyed from his counter-part in crime. He gave a quick sigh to pass on the anxiety of his arrogant mouth. "No. And if King Yemma is really the "King" he is, he would have saved his men from such a slaughter." "Hmph if you say so." So where was he going? Well sometime ago he had recieved a mental message from another containment system. His creator, Dr. Gero, had told him of a device he had invented that could probably be his key to escape the wastelands of Hell. But there was entirely no way that the android could have escaped from his compounds without some assitance. So gathered some of the most powerful warriors near him at the time to start a riot to get the gaurds attention and make thier escape. And so here he was, walking with a bunch of weaklings just to get to his creator's cell. The only problem was he now needed to find a way to shake them off. More than likely they could not be trusted with such information. The last thing he needed was the possibility of betrayal. As for Frieza, he had another idea. Knowing King Yemma would send some otherworld warrior of some importance or great reputation, he decided to use Cell as a machine to beat the information for escape out for him. Afterall, even though he will never admit it, Cell was probably the most powerful being that existed on Hell at the moment. But for the calculous alien, he hadn't much luck so far. Suddenly the wind began to pick up in front of them as the next warriors stood in thier way. And for Cell it was a pleasure to see this paticular before them. "You guys just don't give up do you?" Cell began to smirk like a chesire cat. The challenge thrilled him to no end. But Freiza showed a look of disgust and dismay. His hatred was boiling as the two stood their ground. Then a look of overconfidence surrounded the brow of the android. "Goku. What a surprise to see you in such a dump." "Same here but Im not surprised the least." "Ha! you made a funny. But may I remind you that I was the one to kill you in the first place?" "Then whats stopping you? Cause I won't let you guys escape!" "Good question." And with that, Cell sped right into the sayian laying blow after blow to his defending arms. Goku knowing how this would end in just defense, decided to go Super Sayian to handle the powerful android by laying in his own combo of punches and kicks. So far the fight was evened up, until Cell began to powerup to his maximum. Streaks of bolts circled his body as he teleported himself for a kick that sent the super sayian flying through one of the rocky terrains. Picking himself back up, Goku sent a barrage of volley blasts covering the android. To which he simply deflected away. "I told you Goku. You can't beat me. Not like this!" Though he was far from done. He began to power up once more to his next pinnacle of power, Super Sayian 2. "Impressive. I belive you have the exact same power that Gohan possessed." With a smile on the sayian's face, he replied "Nope. Iv got more than that." Cell was flabergasted. There was no way Goku was now more powerful than his son. For it was Gohan that had put him down. But thinking of that would only send Cell on a rage. He had to stay focused on the plan. "Show me then!" He teleported to lay an elbow to the abdomen, but Goku was simply to quick for Cell's attack. Trying again, he would try to lay blows to his defense, but the sayian still dodged the onslaught. He then teleported away to gain some room, but Cell was already gaining on him. The androind went for punch, but then Goku caught him! Anger filled the android's eyes. And Goku replied with a series of combos that jerked Cell's body to every which-way. Blow after blow it seemed Cell couldn't keep up with the sayian's attacks. He would attempt a block, but was immedianteley put down. The fight was starting to favor the sayain warrior. And with one mighty bash to the skull, Cell was sent flying to the ground bruised and battered. Slowly getting up he eyed his opponent in the air as he floated with grace with the electric and gold aurora that engulfed him. The same sight that he witnessed when he fought Gohan. "Cell this fight is over. Give up before you get your own self hurt." The insides of the android began to curl at the sight of his predicament. Somehow Goku had now surpassed his son in power. But what Cell didn't know was that this wasn't even his full power.

Meanwhile Frieza watched the two warriors go at it from the grounds and was shaking with jealousy. To think he was the most feared being in the Universe. Now he had to stay out of harms way because of how "weak" he was compared to them. And if it wasn't bad enough, Goku was actually beating Cell to the punch! In order for his plan to go through he had to torture someone that knew a way out. And Goku being in the way wasn't helping anything! "Grrrr.. Men! Make sure that the monkey dosn't win this fight!" His squadron Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Dodria rushed into action to carry out Frieza's order.

As the fight continued, Cell was barraging the sayian with multiple blasts that covered him in a cloud of smoke. The whole time Goku was holding his hand out in front of the blasts, hardly taking any damage whatsoever. The suddenly Friezas men interuppted his train of thought and began to mercilessly pummel him. Mind you this did absolutely nothing to the sayain warrior. He sent an explosive wave from his body sending the henchmen flying back to the ground down and out. Goku took a glance at the tyrant standing there with hatred burning with a passion for his rival. "Frieza! I thought of all people you would have learned!" Making a quick teleport to the angered alien, he made a swift kick to his side thus once again putting down the tyrant. Turning to face Cell and continue the fight, he found no sight of him!


	2. Chapter 2

Deep underneath the compound of Dr. Grero, layed a labatory untouched from any gaurd in the gates of Hell. It was the ground in which the doctor was trying to figure a way to escape a doomed place of the otherworld. Day in and day out he would study and contemplate the solutions that conduct in his head. But today he was expecting a visitor for his latest project. "Ah my beautiful android. Glad to hear of your escape." Cell took his compliment with a grain of salt. He hadn't much time before the sayain warrior would intervine again. "I belive it is time for you to leave this horrible era. For if time continues on, we will be stuck here for eternity." "So you have found an exit?" "Not exactly." This intrigued him quite well. If the good doctor had a plan but did not envolve escape, what was it then? "Cell I created you for the soul purpose of revenge. That fire has not faded! I have invented a device that WILL change this course we are on." "Lets see it then."

On the flipside, Goku was still searching for Cell's energy signal. But for some reason he couldn't find it. That is until he came across the west-side compounds. But the signal wasn't in them, it was underneath them.

"Quickly use it!" Cell approached this huge machine with haste. It was basically a machine hooked up to a chair with a energy meter. Cell began to charge himself to the pin-point of his power, sending the meter slowly gaining height torward the words "transport". "Just a little bit more!" Just then a crash was heard from above the lab. "It seems Goku is anxsious to meet his end. Fine with me!" He ran to a control panel and had pushed a couple of buttons enitiating a warrior to stall Goku from reaching the lab in time.

Goku began to rush across the dark corridors until he heard doors shut him in some huge room with a TV screen emulating Dr. Gero. "Welcome Goku. Youv been expected for quite some time." Goku once again took a fighting stance in preperation of whatever he had planned. But that is when he was immediantely sent flying against the metal wall. Getting himself back up, he saw what had been waiting for him. a giant sayian warrior that was bulk with massive power. He wore a red scarf around his waist along with two gold bands around his wrists. The massive warrior stood in a dark green glow with eyes containing no pupils. "So Kakarot. I heard youv gotten stronger!" Throwing a great swing, Goku dodges only to be tackled once again by the sheer raw power of the legendary super sayian. Rushing once more, Goku goes head to head with Broly, only to be sent flying against the wall again! Super Sayian 2 or not, Goku knew that the power he was showing at the moment was surely not going to be enough to take down the brute. Powering to an equivalent, he charged Broly with multiple blows to the head, which didn't even faze him! Cracking his neck with a slight growl, he grabbed Goku and began to pummel him back and forth. Luckily the small sayian was able to block most of the attacks. And in reply, Goku teleported behind the beast and sent a Kameh ha wave at him. It was a direct hit but there was no way Broly was even close to be finished with this fight. He begins to send volley after volley of ki blasts at the sayian warrior to which Goku dodges with great quickness and sweeps Broly of his feet to send him fly against the wall with a huge elbow to the gut. Broly stops himself before any collision occurs. Rushing back into the fight, the legendary super sayian barrages Goku with numerous blows sending him once again bashing his back against the wall. It was as if he was in a ping-pong machine. No matter what he did he could not break free of Broly's adavantage of brute strength. Even as a super sayian 2! "Heh Ha Ha Ha! Whats the problem Kakarot? I thought you were stronger than that!" "Darn it Broly I don't have time for this!" "Does it look like I care?!" Broly once again begins his onslaught on the sayian, pummeling him repeatively. Goku tries to keep up with his massive power but is over done. It seemed hopeless to even put up a defense against a monster like him. But that was the one thing about Goku. Even though things would seem nigh impossible, he would tackle the task anyway and keep trying until his last breath. "Alright Broly... Lets GO!" Goku began to power to his completely full potential as he went to the next stage of a sayian transformation. As the gold aurora brightened, his eyebrows disappeared and his hair began to grow longer and outward. And there stood a power that even intrigued Broly, a Super Sayian 3. "Ha! Even though youv changed dosn't mean I can't kill you!" "But that's the thing. Im already dead." He began to rush at the legendary super sayian with massive power and began to overtake the power of Broly. Blocking as he could, it still did not stop the complete beating he was being given by the long-haired warrior. Broly began to lose composure as each puch would massacre his gut causing him internal damage. And with one kick he sent Broly colliding with the wall knocking him in the temple. Broly begins to stand back up, but immediantely passes out from the severe blow to the head and the excrusiating pain that was coursing through his anatomy. With the battle finally done with, Goku continues on to the location of Dr. Gero.

A bright flash emulates the lab as Cell is overtooken by the machine. And in a flash he disappears from the Doctor's view. "Hopefully my machine worked. Becuause if everything goes to plan, my android with have gained vengance... and so much more." A huge blast engulfs the room taking Gero a bit surprised. Looking back he see's the golden warrior now back to his normal form to take refuge from all the energy he lost with Broly back there. "What are you up to this time Gero?" "Whatever it may have been, there is nothing you can do now! Cell is gone and my lifelong dream of vengance will be at last achieved! Bwah Ha HA HA AH AH HA HA!" Unfortunately for the brave sayian, he was right. 


End file.
